NO TODO TERMINA COMO PARECE
by punkyxoxo
Summary: comence con un sasuxsaku pero creanme la manera en que se da el amor entre sakura y kakashi es muy interesante les gustara mas que el pasado 0


Este fic esta dedicado a una persona muy especial k soñó con la siguiente historia.

Era una mañana muy nublada caminaba hacia el hospital de konoha pero una rafa de viento que disipo la niebla hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo húmedo y áspero, el cual me saco de mis más profundos pensamientos que serian mi tormento:

lo siento Sakura Chan

Naruto paka, que rayos haces corriendo de esa manera por la aldea

Lo siento es que no as escuchado

Que Naruto

Que Kakashi sensei esta de regreso de la misión

Vamos el debe haber traído a Sasuke Kun de regreso

Tranquila el Dove solo esta herido tubo unas cuantas heridas ya que el alud lo atrapo pero Kakashi hizo lo imposible por salvarlo, seria una desgracia que después, de que Sasuke se digno a regresar a konoha muera atrapado y de esa manera no es verdad

Cállate paka hay que llegar al hospital

Los dos caminamos, perdiéndonos entre la espesa niebla la cual nos adentro mas y mas en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que sentí como cruce el umbral del hospital y las enfermeras se me quedaron viendo con una cara de pena mezclada con valor y tristeza, Tzu nade sama salio de la habitación con una cara de abatimiento y coraje, se acerco lentamente hacia Naruto y ami, el tomo mi mano para darse valor

chicos hay algo que no me complace informarles, Kakashi esta bien pero Sasuke lamentablemente perdió la vida después de 10 largaras horas en el quirófano al parecer la enfermedad de hitachi era congénita y su hermano también era portador de ella, lo que provoco que Sasuke perdiera toda esperanza de vida

ova Chan dime que no es verdad que el teme esta bien

Naruto soltó sus rebeldes lágrimas, acompañadas de dolor y rabia mientras que yo solo caí de rodillas al suelo donde mis lágrimas se hicieron presentes durante varios días, el día del funeral de Sasuke, me sentía indispuesta para asistir, para ver y disfrutar los últimos momentos con la persona que ame y me amo a su manera pienso yo, faltaban dos horas para el evento y mi timbre sonó

Era unan despampanante rubia que era mi amiga desde la infancia aunque nos costara aceptar nuestra amistad ella y yo éramos como hermanas, claro que debes en cuando peleamos y nos insultamos pero ella y yo compartimos eso como una perversa diversión.

frentona no piensas arreglarte para el funeral

Ino no pienso discutir eso, no me siento con ánimos

Nadie esta con ánimos para ir al funeral de su amigo, y mas tu que eras la novia

No Ino te equivocas también era mi amigo en mi vida es muchas cosas es desde mi amigo, hermano hasta amante

Se fuerte el hubiera querido que estuvieras presente

Ino

Frentezota de marquesina contare hasta 10 y quiero ver tu atuendo en la cama y escuchar caer el agua para que te des una buena ducha

Ala orden mi generala ja ja ja ( las dos reímos unos instantes hasta que corrí a mi habitación y abrí el closet de par en par y busque mi mejor ropa de color negro donde encontré un lindo vestido que Sasuke me regalo en mi cumpleaños)

Me desnude rápidamente le abrí la llave, nivele el agua me metí cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar los momento mas felices que pase con Sasuke

FLASH BACK:

Sakura dime por que me esperaste

No tonto yo solo seguí lo que mi corazón me indicaba

Sabes fui un tonto, por irme de aquí. no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento

Eso no va cambiara el echo de que te fuiste

Pero estoy de vuelta

Créelo estas de vuelta gracias a Naruto yo no pude ser mas que un estorbo una molestia en este camino

No Sakura tu eres uno de los motivos por los cuales regrese a konoha

Sasuke Kun

Sakura yo…

Mis recuerdos fueron acortados por la voz de Ino

Sakura vamos se nos hace tarde tenemos que pasar ala florería

Claro Ino dame solo 15 minutos

Me vestí por inercia, peine mi cabello coloque un listón negro en mi cabeza, me puse unos zapatos bajos pero lindos trate e verme no ten demacrada, escondiendo mi cansancio con maquillaje

Frentezota ya estas lista

Claro Ino vamos

Salimos de mi casa caminamos unos 5 minutos en silencio cuando al entrar en la florería estaban Hinata y Naruto vestidos para la ocasión

Sakura Chan yo lo siento

Naruto no tienes por que sentirte culpable el de todos moriría lo mejor de su vida se lo diste tu

Y tu Sakura Chan

Vamos paka no me hagas llorar y preparemos las cosas para el Dove

Claro Sakura Chan

Sa…ku..ra quiero que sepas que lamento tu perdida

Gracias Hinata por eso cuida bien de Naruto

Claro Sakura

Vamos chicos nos falta llevar todas estas flores

De la puerta de la florería entran Shikamaru, Choji y Sai

si que eres problemática Ino

y que lo digas Shikamaru, pero el que sufre mas a qui es Sai o no

no es así Choji veras yo

mina por que no dejan de molestar a Sai y me ayudan con esto

eres muy problemática Ino todavía daremos tres viajes mas para llevar eso

Shikamaru si quieres te puedo ayudar

Mmm..... no Sakura estamos bien nosotros tres gracias

Todos estábamos parados frente ala foto del hombre que me amo y amo mi corazón no resistió y lloro lagrimas de sangre hasta donde pudo, mi vista comenzó a nublarse y sentí como me desvanecí.

Sakura Chan

Naruto lleva a Sakura al hospital en un momento voy

No Hokague sama yo lo are

esta bien Sai te la encargo

El chico tomo el frágil cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos y corrió al hospital donde la coloco en una camilla y espero a que despertara.

donde estoy Sasuke Kun

calma Sakura estas bien, estas en el hospital, te as desmayado en pleno funeral.

Yo lo siento es que no se como pero me falto demasiado chacra

Esta bien descansa Hokague sama vendrá a verte en cuanto termine el funeral

Gracias Sai eres muy amable

Eso se hace por los amigos bien me paso a retirar si no Ino me matara

Ustedes dos están saliendo verdad?

Si a si es Sakura

Bien les deseo lo mejor

Tzu nade no tardo en llegar me reviso me mando a hacer unos estudios me dejo en cama durante dos días hasta saber los resultados, esos días en el hospital fueron de descanso total para mi los chicos Iván haberme en las horas de visita Ino me llevaba flores diario, Choji me llevaba fruta, y Naruto y Hinata me visitaban diario.

Era mi ultima mañana calida en el hospital cuando la puerta se abre y una Tzu nade preocupada entra por la puerta

bien Sakura tengo los resultados y estos veras son un poco dolorosos

a que se refiere Hokague sama

en estos momentos te hablare de mujer a mujer

esta bien Hokague sama que tengo

bien Sakura al parecer estas embarazada, yo se que en estos momentos resulta doloroso

- gracias podría dejarme a solas

claro

No dude ni tres veces en tocarme mi vientre comencé a reírme pero a la vez fue doloroso y unas lagrimas empañaron mis ojos de la nada aparece Kakashi sensei

Sakura se que en estos momentos tu no esperabas ser madre y mas cuando el padre acaba de morir

Kakashi

Sakura ten Sasuke te dejo esto antes de morir el me hizo prometer dártelo

Gracias Kakashi

El como buen amigo desapareció en su habitual nube de humo

Comencé a leer cada palabra que encontré ahí me causo un dolor pero ala vez una gran alegría

Sakura se que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré mas en este mundo, quiero que sepas que mi mayor temor no es la muerte si no la inmensa distancia que habrá entre nosotros, el dolor que me causa no volver a ver tu rostros ver esos ojos jade que me llenan de paz, me causa dolor no volver a sentir una caricia tuya, pero lo que me causa mas dolor es dejarte no tan sola con mi mayor felicidad, te preguntaras como es que se que tendremos un hermoso bebe pero solo fue intuición y ver tu cara esa mañana que Salí de konoha. Por desgracia el o ella no conocerá a su padre, talvez sea lo mejor que no conozca casi nada de Uchiha Sasuke pues la gente le dirán tantas cosas de mi, unas serán ciertas y otras muy falsas, pero confío en que tu sabrás hacer el mejor trabajo, Sakura talvez nunca te trate de la mejor manera cuando éramos crios trate de negar los sentimientos hacia ti con esas cosas hirientes para ti, pero lo único que puedo decir es que si eras un estorbo un estorbo muy hermoso, pues siempre que quiero concéntrame en algo apareces de la nada en mi cabeza pero bueno creo que el tiempo se me acorta, trate de cambiar ante el mundo por ti , pero no podía dejara la faceta del tipo rudo, tenia una figura tal vez un estatus, pero siempre que estoy contigo o pienso en ti soy un hombre diferente dejo de ser el sanguinario, el diablo Uchiha, Sakura has llenado mi vida de luz que antes de de conocerte de verdad estaba en penumbras, Sakura gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi y dile al Dove que soy mejor que el y siempre dile a nuestro hijo que lo amo con todo el corazón. atte.: Sasuke Uchiha

Mis lagrimas cesaron toque mi vientre y sonreí como nunca antes lo había echo

Tzu nade entro por la puerta junto con Ino y Hinata

gracias por apoyarme en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi

bien Sakura creo que tenemos que hablar como tu bien sabes un embarazo de este tipo te cansara mucho

Hinata Sakura yo estaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario

Bien como decía este bebe robara mucho chacra de ti por el sharingan, a si que lo trataremos como uno de alto riesgo no podrás hacer muchas cosas en cuanto a otras cosas Sakura Sasuke dejo todas sus pertenecías a ti dijo tu sabrías que hacer

Creo que no es mucho

Bien Sakura como sabes el es el único Uchiha así que los condominios residenciales son tuyos y todo el dinero que le dejo el clan.

Eso es mucho no frentezota

Cállate Ino

Bien Sakura te puedes retirar a tu casa vendrás en una semana para revisión


End file.
